What the Hell is Happening!
by Princessinthecorner16
Summary: This is a next generation story and will have all the main chacaters kids in it and is about the kids finding love loss heartach trouble and a little bit of mistruff and is mainly a bout james but will have everyone in it! thnks reviewsers: .!:P
1. Chapter 1

What the Hell is Happening! CONTEST

**A: N/ Hello and this is my new story called what the hell is happening and it is a James. S.P Fan fiction like I said I would make if you are reading my twilight fan fiction called You Lost Me to Her and It is a Paul occ. So read it it is very good and a new chapter of that will be up next Saturday. This story is a contest so anyone and everyone can make a character so you should do that! And everyone's character will get in and the information to make one is right down there so yea and I have an amazing idea for this story so if you will please make one it is greatly appreciated because I cannot think of anything so yea you can start it now I will need about 25-35 occ. Characters so Thank you**

** Basics:**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*):

Age:

Gender:

Year (first, second, third…etc.):

Blood Status (Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Squib):

Birthday*:

Place of birth:

Hometown*:

Family (parents, siblings):

Parents/ siblings age/ jobs if have one:

Motto/Saying:

Any thing eles:

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight*:

Toned or not really:

Attractiveness (1-10):

Makeup? (Girls only):

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*:

Anything else?*:

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when not at Hogwarts):

Uniform (their uniform and what they wear underneath that):

Trade Mark outfit:

What they think is stupid to wear:

Formal:

Casual Winter*:

Jewelry*:

Anything else?*:

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies:

Neutral Qualities*:

Bad Qualities:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Prankster or a goody two shoes anything like that bad boy or a bitch:

Humorous:

Thing that no one know about:

Job when older:

If close with family:

Anything else?*:

**Other**

Likes*:

Dislikes*:

Magical Strengths:

Magical Weaknesses:

General Academic Performance (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Dreadful, Troll):

Patronus (third year and up)*:

Boggart*:

Wand (length, wood, core)*:

If they are a head or a perfect :

If you want to put them with one of the cannon chacters as friends just say which one you would like them to be with as friends

Quidditch Position (everybody can participate )*:

Talents (outside of Magic)*:

Favorite color*:

Favorite animal:

Favorite quiditish team[ if they like it}

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't and what yr. they are in)*:

Friends:

Enemies:[optional I could do it but if you have any one in mind say so]

Pet (Owl, Toad, Cat, etc)*:

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*:

Theme Song*:

Quotes*:

Anything else?*:

Anything you would like to add that is not on this sheet go ahead and do it!

**A:N/ this story takes place in James 6****th**** yr. so if you want your character to be friends with him then go put them in 6****th**** . I would appreciate if you make more than one person when you review because I don't know you can if you want I will take all of them and do not put all of them in Gryffindor because there are great people still if they are not in that house. The contest is over when I say it is over! So don't worry about that but faster you have them in the faster the story can start and put some boys in because I love my boys! And these are the yrs. of cannon characters:**

**Lily and Hugo and Dominique: 1rst **

**James and Fred and Lorcan and Lysander: 6****th**

**Teddy and Victoria 7th **

**Albus and Scorpius and Rose 5****th**

**And Louise Lucy and Roxanne: second year **

**If you have any questions just PM me and I will let you know what grade they are in the houses come later and my main character will come next time so if you want my character and yours to be friends just let me now and they will be friends And thank you for reading you rock !**

**-rainingrainbowfroggies64**


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell is happening! : Main character

**A /N : Hello thank you for reading and some of you reviewing It is greatly appreciated and keep going with those I would just like to say I only have 3 occ. Right now and I need a lot more so yea. Umm if you could put the house on it I would love that and maybe optional would their favorite food so yea. Ummm I forgot what I was going to say the story will not start in till I have enough occ. Characters so if you want the story you better start reviewing! OH that sounded harsh will you start reviewing plz and now here is the main character's:p **

**Basics:**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*): Alyiah Lilly SouthernRob

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Year (first, second, third…etc.): sixth

Blood Status (Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Squib): Half blood and half vela

Birthday*: February 11

Place of birth: Paris France

Hometown*: Velmats Vecino {made up}

Family (parents, siblings): Mom: Lizzie Dad: Aaron Brothers: Ryan, Eric, James, Jacob and Taylor Sisters: Isabel, Maci, Carly, Rosa

Parents/ siblings age/ jobs if have one: Mom and dad are 48 and Lizzie is a dress maker Aaron works with Dragons Ryan is 24 and was a Gryffindor and is now in training to be an aurar Eric is 22 and was a Huffle Puff and now is in magical law Isabel is 20 and is a reporter and was a raven claw James is 19 and was a Slyverian and works at girngots Maci is 18 and graduated last yr. and is going to be a photographer for the quibbler and was a Huffle Puff Jacob is 17 and is a 7th year at Hogwarts and is a Slyverian Carly is a 5th year and is a raven claw Taylor is a 2nd year and is a Gryffindor and Rosa is 9

Motto/Saying: "God this is so stupid Kill me now dammit or I will!" Or " I thought so" "You thought what?" "that is me to know and you to never find out" evil laugh inserted there!

Any thing eles: She is a Gryffindor and hates being part vela from mothers side.

**Appearance**

Eye Color: gray

Hair Color: Dirty blonde with black under tones

Skin Color: Tan

Height: 5'2

Weight*: 135

Toned or not really: Yes has a "c" cup bra size and hates it and has a basketball size ass and thinks she's fat

Attractiveness (1-10): 9 1/2

Makeup? (Girls only): Shining lip gloss which Is pink and mascara doesn't need makeup natural beauty

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*: Butterfly tattoo which she got when she was at New York for a wizard fashion show and a scar down her leg and stomach and belly button piercing and 3 in each ear

Anything else?*: scars from being in a car accident

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when not at Hogwarts): Skinny Jeans and jerseys and mostly t-shirts from hot topic and graphic tees and short shorts and quiditch tee shirts she stole from James and Fred.

Uniform (their uniform and what they wear underneath that): Gryffindor tie and robes and sweats or skirts

Trade Mark outfit: black skinny jeans and a Ireland jersey and a charm bracelet

What they think is stupid to wear: baggy pants and dresses and everything pink

Formal: only when needed a form fitting strapless dress or a grayish long hugging dress

Casual Winter*: sweats jeans long sleeve t-shirts and cardigans and sweatshirts

Jewelry*: charm bracelet and a necklace given to her by her deceased grandfather who was like her second father and small earing's and her belly button wing

Anything else?*: she is definitely not a girly girl more a tomboy but knows when to show her fenamaene side

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies: funny smart athletic laughs way to much sweet caring brave heart of gold love to hate and hate to love personality adventurous and daring loves challenges loves reading

Neutral Qualities*: quite witty sometimes to quite sometimes very oblivious

Bad Qualities: sarcastic knows when to be a bitch very annoable to not piss off cannot guarantee you will have all your parts where they should be trouble maker sometimes be a bitchy if you cross her!

Intelligence (1-10):9

Sociable (1-10): 10

Prankster or a goody two shoes anything like that bad boy or a bitch: very pranky and can be an outright bitch and very cranky without her coffee

Humorous: very loves laughing and doesn't get it when other people aren't

Thing that no one know about: She secretly loves her best friend and is very depressed but no one knows about that saw her grandfather die by and old death eater

Job when older: Healer

If close with family: very close mostly with her sister Isabel and her brother Jacob but mostly with her grandfather but since he died never really the same he was her rock

Anything else?*: Mother and Father never really have time for her and acts out to get attention but never the good time

**Other**

Likes*: chocolate cupcakes muggle music, Boys yep boys, sex [hasn't been a virgin since she was 13] penguins and pandas and rain and Johnny deep and Titanic you know that muggle movie and taking pictures and saving the environment and animals lives and wolfs

Dislikes*: stupid stuck up bitchs cheater liar's thief's spiders or any insects whores and sluts and her step grandmother can't stand the woman

Magical Strengths: patronus, dada, charms, and allusions, and hex's, counter spells and pretty much all spells a mini hemonie in that area getting animals to trust her

Magical Weaknesses: potions just hate her can never get one right except the love potion [she has'ed used it on her then crush] and the luck potion divination and the bad spells can't remember what they are called sorry that's it

General Academic Performance (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Dreadful, and Troll): Outstanding in everything except potions and divination which is exceeds Expectations

Patronus (third year and up)*: panda

Boggart*: no one ever loving her or telling her she's not good enough

Wand (length, wood, and core)*: Holy water core 13' inches and maple wood

If they are a head or a perfect: perfect

If you want to put them with one of the cannon characters as friends just say which one you would like them to be with as friends James Fred and Victoria and Charlie's daughter Mapple[yes Charlie got married in this one get over it!]

Quidditch Position (everybody can participate)*: Keeper

Talents (outside of Magic)*: Reading Piano drawing music swimming volley ball writing and football and fixing cars

Favorite color*: gray

Favorite animal: jelly fish

Favorite quiditish team[ if they like it} holley harpies or Ireland

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't and what yr. they are in)*: You just have to wait and see!

Friends: James Fred Molly Lilly Victoria and anyone else who wants to be and Ashley who is her best friend in her dorm

Enemies:[optional I could do it but if you have any one in mind say so] Just wait and find out!

Pet (Owl, Toad, Cat, etc)*: mini puppies that I forgot what it was called tell you in the story named Bella

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*: mostly gray and purple and has wolf paw prints on the walls and it looks like it is raining on her ceiling and has movie posters and quiditch posters on her walls and has candles and sea shells all over and lots and lots of books and stuffed animals

Theme Song*: if I die young by band Perry or jar of hearts or she will be loved by maroon 5

Quotes*:"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

— Marilyn Monroe

Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."

— Albert Einstein

Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."

— Oscar Wilde

"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square hole. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."

— Apple Computer Inc.

Anything else?*: Fixs cars as a past time and reads sometimes acts like luna love good and is a little crazy!

**Okay there you have it you can use her if you want to use her as you friend or your secret crush or having sex for the first timer any of that plz continue to review so I can see your amazing characters and all that Thank you for reading and continue reviewing **

**Peace.**

**-rainingrainbowfroggies64**


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell is happening A: N/ READ very important

**A: N/ hello readers thank you for reviewing and all that jazz this is not a chapter and it won't be until I get enough occ. Characters which Is for you to decide because in till I have enough this story is going on hold! I would just like to thank GirlWithABook, SkyMistle214, Wish right now x, Marmalady7878, for being the nice people to review! And all those people who read the story if you even consider writing a review it is greatly appreciated! You don't even have to do the whole sheet you can do which ever ones you want to and I could come up with the rest! You just have to say you didn't want to do the whole sheet your character will still get in. So plz continue reviewing and you can always add another character if you wish to do soo if I do not have enough by October 31rs Halloween this story is officially closed and I know I said there will not be a deadline but if I don't get enough this story will not be continuing. And I am sorry for not writing fast enough to get this out It is just that my life is very hectic right now with weddings and piano and volley ball and school and it is just hard to keep up but if you review I will be very thankful and I might just dedicate a chapter to you! So please please review I will be forever be in your debt so yea review please it is very needed!**

**Chow,**

**-rainingrainbowfroggies64 **


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell is happening!

_**A: N/ Hello out there loyal readers and thank you for reading this announcement it is not a chapter that won't come in till October 31rst or in till I have enough occ. Characters. I would like to thank GirlWithABook, SkyMistle214, wish right now x, Marmalady7878 for the reviews I got from you and special thank you too SkyMistle214 for convincing me to continue the story I will just wait till the 31 and if I don't have enough I will just come up with my own! And yep and this will probably be one more update and I will update and see if I do want to continue this story which I kind of do because I really want to do Alyiah's story because It will not leave my mind and if you did not see there is a new summary to the story because I thought the first one did not sound that good! And if you did not get what it meant it pretty much has all the main characters kids in it and is about them how they deal with going to Hogwarts the first time love loss breakups makeups sex death and main stuff and of course there will be this HUGE surprise that is going to happen that I cannot tell you so don't think it's going to be this stupid story that everyone does because it might just shock you about really does happen at the end! Or climax {uaah hate that word we learned about that in English and we have to use that word to come up with a story and it can't have no beginning or end just a climax which I think is retarded] So please maybe your occc. Will end up shagging with James potter at one point or something and then he treats her like trash or Roxy is your friend with benefits or Scrouipios or however say his name hates your boy character because he took Rosie away from him idc you can do something like that and they might just become a main person but of course every ones gets in so please with a cherry on top review because I really want you toooooo! Do it for the children okay that was stupid just review for me and also thanks for reading I love you for that!**_

_**Cupcakes.**_


	5. Chapter 5 New Story! Not lik that though

What the Hell is happening! : New Story Update

**A:N/ Hello people I know it's been awhile well let's just say I have taken some advice and decided to make some of my own characters but I will still use all your wonderful characters in the story and the submit an occ. Is still on. But while I was making some characters I made this fabulous one that I thought would look great with teddy Lupin because she just would and Victoria is this big mean person which she looks like she is but she is not! And I just fell in love with her and one thing led to another and I decided to a fan fiction about her! Which will be called if you look at my profile page "I don't Know what you're talking About!" which is the sister story to this one and it will take place starting at their 1rst year! And will stop at the 7****th**** year because I want alyiahs and James Story out there so you don't get sidetracked because James is the main one cuz I love him more than teddy but I love teddy none the less. So it will probably be one of my better ones:p Plus I might do a Fred one because I have fallen in love with his chac. It feels like iam cheating but oh well! I just wanted to get that out so if you want to read that one you can! This story will start November 18****th**** I have decided so it will give me 18 days after the cut off to get it done which I am very excited about! And this one maybe next week no grantees though since I have school and such because I feel like crap if I promise a time and its not there so yea….. One more update till the 31rst and continue submitting occ. I love that and to all my loyal readers and reviewrs I love you and keep doing your thing! Till me if its good the bad the ugly the wth all that good stuff make it mean make me feel like crap so I can fix it anything so yeppp! Review please and say if you want the teddy occ. One cuz I really do!**

**TODDLES,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64 **


	6. Chapter 6

What the Hell is happening!

**A:N/ Hello readers its been awhile hasn't it? If you haven't seen I have made a new story about Teddy Lupin so go check that out! I am almost done with the first chapter of that story! I am very excited about teddy and Skylar! But I am mostly excited about James and Alyiah you all should continue reviewing characters because I have like 20 now that I have made myself but I really want someone else's! I also have the pictures of up of the people so yeaa go check that out and my other story's I have 4 so you can go look at those! I am very excited about this story and I hope you are too! Remember the deadline is the 31****st**** which is coming up! I also need some villians a lot of them well not a lot but some and some 4****th**** year I hardly have any so you should go make some 4****th**** years or whatever year you want! If I at least get 5 new characters you will get the full summary of this story and maybe a sneak peek of it! But I at least have to have 5 new characters so yea! Not to be pushy I just need them! Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! The story will be up for sure the 18****th**** of November! And if I get 10 you will be able to see all the characters! Very exciting stuff! This is motivation people chop chop! Here is a little glimpse about how the story will go!**

**GLIMPSE**

**ALYIAHS POV**

"**Hi James I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I said with enthusiasm I haven't seen my best friend in 3 yrs. since we graduated from Hogwarts!**

"**Hey Alyiah how have you been?" he said he looked really good playing professional Quiditch does that to you I guess! **

"**I have been great I got engaged can you believe it! HE finally asked me!" **

"**Wow I am so happy for you ALyiah really! Well I got to go see you later!"**

"**yea bye James…" why did he just leave I thought we were going to talk**

**JAMES POV**

"**What the hell just happened! It wasn't supposed to go like this have we done!" **

' **I am so sorry Alyiah it wasn't supposed to end like this I hope you can forgive me!**

**END OF GLIMPSE**

**Ohhh are you wondering what I am talking about you should be if I don't have enough you never will figure out what James was talking about and who ALyiah is engaged to!**

**Cliff hanger MMMMHHHAAAAa evil laugh! Review please it is greatly appreciated**

**Chocolate cake,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64 **


	7. Chapter 7

What the Hell is Happening! Contest is complete!

**Hello everyone thanks to everyone that reviewed your amazing one thing will more than one but whatever HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN and umm I forgot but whatever… okay thanks again here is the list of all the characters that I got and made myself the first chapter is the 18****th**** but I will still accept till tben but they might show up later in the story but whatever they might still even get a big role in who knows! It will go by age and all that and just a warning I might have even took your Occ. Siblings if they are school aged just saying! It will also go by house so you will know who is in what house and such that is it look at the bottom for a important notice!**

_**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO THAT RIGHT GOES TO J.K. ROWLINGS I JUST OWN ALL MY OCCS. AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT THE REVIEWRS MADE THAT GOES TO THEM! BUT I OWN MY OCC. AND THE PLOT AND SOME OTHER STUFF!**_

_**Teachers!:**_

_**Head Mistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Transfiguration: Miss. Victoria VelanaMasel**_

_**Charms: Professor Flitwick {or whatever his name is…}**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Lucas Nervon**_

_**Potions: Professor Slughorn**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures: Hagrid**_

_**Muggle Studies: Professor Johnathen Deleswarel**_

_**History of Magic: Professor Binns**_

_**Herbology: Professor Neville Longbottom **_

_**Divination: Sybill Trelawney**_

_**Astronomy: Miss. Nichole Jacksel and Aurora Sinistra**_

_**Flying lessons:**_ _**Madam Hooch**_

_**Arithmancy: Alyssa Paters **_

_**Study of Ancient Runes**_

_**Apparition:**_ _**Wilkie Twycross**_

_**Ancient Rune Studies: Professor Bathsheda Babbling**_

_**Muggle Music: Horgtwell Meldse **_

_**Earth Magic: Urgle Dakrlse **_

_**Muggle Art:**_ _**Professor Johnathen Deleswarel**_

_**Art: Helga Howard **_

_**Ghoul Studies: Miranda Frankels **_

_**Alchemy: Velma Helaeldks **_

_**Ancient Studies: Edgred Grankel **_

_**Gryffindor's:**_

_***Teddy Lupin 7**__**th**__** year **__**captain of the quiditch team! [Head boy]**_

_**Max Weasly 7**__**th**__** year**_

_***Frank Longbottom 7**__**th**__** year**_

_***Jenny Mac Dougal 7**__**th**__** year**_

_***Avi Monseen 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Kiely Patil 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Maddison Paitl [cousins] 7**__**th**__** year**_

_***Victoria Weasly 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Rachel Belvoteyed 7**__**th**__** year**_

_***Nathan Kackles 7**__**th**__** year**_

_***Will Constance 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**James Potter 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Alyiah SouthernRob 6th year**_

_**Ashley Velatics 6**__**th**__** year**_

_***Jensen Amasdelee 6**__**th**__** year **_

_***Audrey Alice Cattle 6**__**th**__** year**_

_***Avery Noah Cayton 6**__**th**__** year**_

_***Lysander Lovegood Melksin 6**__**th**__** year**_

_***Fred Weasly11 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Lucas Grancles 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Larissa Lovegood Melksin 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Hugo Weasly**_

_**Albus Potter 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Roxanne Weasly 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Taylor Malfoy 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**Liza Montgomary 5**__**th**__** year **_

_**Nick Longbottom 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Allison Eraell 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Jacob Amasdelee 1**__**st**__** year **_

_**Poppy Jane York 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Myka Beatrice Ebonsn 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Emily Jane Constance 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Megan Lynsel 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Taylor SouthernRob 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Edward Kables 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Keira Ferael 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Hillary Jordan 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Dana Kilmer 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Sara Xavier 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Tommy Ulghe 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Jamie Coldwater 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Raven Claw!**_

_**Melanie Lynsel 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Alice Longbottom 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Skylar Moore 7**__**th**__** year {**__**head girl and Captain of the Quiditch team!}**_

_**Shelley Finnegan 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Sharron Finnegan 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Tyler Monseen 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Alyssa Monseen 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Becca Eraell 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Selena Pantelees 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Samuel Pantelees 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Justin Weasly 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Lauren Lovegood Melksin 1st year**_

_**Logan Malfoy 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Katie Velatics 4**__**th**__** year **_

_**Aurelia Cayton 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Averal Elksen 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Marrisa Delawin 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Demi Boye 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Lily Potter 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**Lucy Weasly 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Rose Weasly 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Lorcan Lovegood Melksin 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Isabelle Montgomary 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Carly SouthernRob 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Isaac Helley 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Brianna Swelles 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Maddie Liely 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Josh Jordan 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Emma Robin 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Kenneth Franken 3**__**rd**__** year **_

_**Jill Quincy**_

_**Janna Hillsen1st year**_

_**Abby Stokes 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**Georgia Nevada 2**__**nd**__** year **_

_**HufflePuff!**_

_**David Ceaslenes 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Mapple Weasly 6**__**th**__** year { **__**Captain of Quiditch}**_

_**Julie Longbottom 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Nathan Moore 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Tim Lynsel 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Alexis Smith 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**Tony Velatics 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Brazel Pegeasel 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Joanne Donna Jones 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Ethan Bones 4**__**th**__** year**_

_**Jalena Thomas 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Ales Abbots 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Lucy Moon 2**__**nd**__** year**_

_**Arosena Evelnke 7**__**th**__** year**_

_**Hennery Tuilske 1**__**st**__** year **_

_**Ginger Dousen 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Vallery Grangna 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Nathan Celley 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Anna Rexabounts 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Olivia Reagen 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**Samantha Curryn 2**__**nd**__** year **_

_**George Cambel 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Sage Emerald 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Maxine Mauseth 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Wendy Madlne 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**Penny Yousen 1**__**st**__** year **_

_**Slyvverian!**_

_**Stella Malfoy 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Derrial Montgomary 5**__**th**__** year **_

_**Tiffany Brown 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**Carly Jackson 3**__**rd**__** year**_

_**Alex Eraell 7**__**th**__** year**__**{Captain OF Quiditch}**___

_**Brianna Moore 5**__**th**__** year**_

_**Andrew Pantelees 7**__**th**__** year**_

**Robert Amasdelee 3****rd**** year**

**Louise Weasly 4****th**** year**

**Alexander Cattle 7****th**** year**

**Scorpious Malfoy 5****th**** year**

**Janice Ophillia Nobel 6****th**** year**

**Kyle Finch- Fletchley 7****th**** year **

**Johanna Rogers 1****st**** year**

**Ceria Bones 2****nd**** year**

**Shawn Parkinson 6****th**** year**

**Wilson Brocklehurst 1****st**** year**

**Jacob SouthernRob 7****th**** year**

**Mary Colderal 5****th**** year**

**Pauline Lader 7****th**** year**

**Charlotte GreenGrass 6****th**** year**

**Nick Heglafen 7****th**** year**

**Annabell Walters 5****th**** year**

**Madison Beets 7****th**** year**

**Helen Miskier 3****rd**** year**

**Joey Rondle 1****st**** year**

**Brian Hair 2****nd**** year **

**Jeremy and Jordan Nott 4****th**** years **

**Brice Cott 4****th**** year**

**Chelsea Stevens 4****th**** year**

**Teagen Opleh 4****th**** year **

**A: N/ HELLO OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG OMG ITS EXCITING WE FINNALY HAVE ALL THE OCC. MOST OF WHICH I JUST CAME UP WITH NOW! BUT I STILL HAVE ALL Y'alls I just want to say is thank you thank you thank you so much for every one that reviewed it made me feel so special and all who have read this thank you y'all make my day! Any way there is a lot of occ. So don't worry you character is in here and I didn't say who was the bitches or nothing! Some will just be like minor occ. And some will just be there you know! I have amazing ideas of how I want this story to go and I hope you're as excited as me! And I just have one thing to ask if ****ALL ****of you could make 1 character for one of these schools! The schools are…**

**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic • Brazilian Wizarding School • Durmstrang Institute • Charm School • Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry • **

**Salem Witches' Institute • Mahoutokoro • Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts **

**Because well that's a surprise just one or however many you want! OHH I also got a new pen name so yea! The first chapter comes out the 18****th**** I think that's it for now till then**

**Cake,**

**PhyscoPenguan64 **


	8. Chapter 8

_Announcement to all stories of mine_

Okay hi long time no see? Yes I am a bitch for not updating in like a year. But I have excuses. 1 school got very demanding! 2 my grandpa who I love very dearly had open heart surgery and was in the hospital for like a month and he couldn't really do anything so i had to help take care of him! My brother graduated from high school I had 2 help get ready for that! For no one would allow me on my computer so I had 2 reviews and read stories from my nook! Which I cannot write stories from! 5 fan fictions deleted one of my stories which I was not pleased about one bit. Just cuz it had the word bitch in it. In the summary.( you lost me to her) and you want to know the funny thing? i was going to update that story. This makes me not even want to write.

but alas if you did my harry potter story character thing I can't remember what that story is called but whatever I'm not giving up on it will just take me awhile to get it out. Because I am lazy person. But, my other stories are going to be edited, and i am looking for a beta because yea. I still have wonderful ideas but you do not know them yet!

I am sorry... I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. :( I would hate me to... but they all need fix ups and yea.

Also I will not update in the winter or spring. Because school is just to busy for that. But I am a summer slash fall writer so that is when you are going to get your updates. Not regularly but they will come. And yea sorry everyone... i will be deleting them and putting them all back up in the future...

Check out my profile for future updates.

Thankyou,

PhyscoPenguan64


End file.
